Karnan
by RaiKuni
Summary: Di acara ini, kami akan menguak fakta dari sekian permasalahan rumah tangga... nasib baik atau buruk.. akan terungkap.. / (PARODI KARMA!)


Di acara ini, nasib baik atau buruk.. akan terungkap / (Parodi Karma)

 **Karnan**

 **o_o_o**

 **Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus**

 **o_o_o**

 **Warning! OOC ABAL GARING GAJE ENTAH APALAGI YANG BISA MENGGAMBARKAN NYA!!**

 **o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

Lampu sorot menyinari pemilik manik amber, memberikan nuansa seram disekitarnya. Jas putih dengan rambut senada itu adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat

Sengaja nggak item, biar nggak disangka ookurikara katanya

"Dalam kehidupan... Apapun yang anda hapal, takkan pernah keluar dalam ujian.. "

Suara berat dan lantang mengisi studio. Tatapan tajam nan serius ala Abang Abang kece ini menghipnotis para bangau betina di luar sana

"Di acara ini, kami akan menguak fakta dari sekian permasalahan rumah tangga.. **Ingat**! Ini adalah fakta, Nasib baik atau buruk akan terungkap''

Nada serius terkesan horror, membuat beberapa orang bergidik ngeri. Walaupun sebenarnya saya juga nggak tau mana seramnya.. -curut-

"Telah hadir 30 partisipan dengan tanggal gajian yang berbeda beda"

 **JENG JENG JENG.. DRRTTT**

"Masalah apa yang akan kita bahas malam ini? Apakah PELECEHAN...

 **JENG JENG...**

"-KORBAN SANTET (kyoudai)..."

 **JENG JENG**

"-GUNA GUNA JANDA... Atau.. TEROR DARI MAMAH MERTUA"

 **JENG JENG**

"Semua akan kita kuak.. hanya di Karnan"

 **JENG JENG**

Tsurumaru Kuninaga memperbaiki dasinya. Menatap sejenak ke arah kameramen seraya berpose kece

"Langsung saja kita panggil, ini dia Nikkari Aoe"

 **JENG JENG JENG... DOAARR**

"Selamat malam Tsuru..."

"Selamat malam juga Nikkari-san, apa yang anda bawa malam hari ini?"

Kunti kembang janda alias Nikkari Aoe, panggil saja begitu hanya menatap boneka pink milik Ishikirimaru salah satu anggota kelompok 'UPIL (Urganisasi Papa Istri Lima)' dengan pandangan sedih

"Ini... Boneka mantan. Tsuru"

"Apa kegunannya?"

"Nggak ada hahaha"

Tsurumaru sweatdrop seketika

"Baiklah langsung saja...

Sorot manik yang berbeda warna ini menajam menghadap kamera. Seakan tak membiarkan Tsurumaru menguasai panggung

"-Orang ini goblok sekali. Selalu posting foto cowok dengan status 'Semoga langgeng sayang'... Saya memilih angka gajian nomor...

empat belas (14)"

 **JENG JENG SERRR**

Ichigo, orang goblok yang selalu posting foto cowok. Padahal kan dia jomblo.. sampai kapan Ichigo akan goblok seperti ini?

"Malam mas mbak.. neng..."

"Ichigo, anda ini... Homo ya?"

"Nggak kok mas.. cuman suka sesama jenis aja"

Senyuman manis ala stroberi kepaitan menghiasi seluruh studio. Banyak yang kerasukan setan tobeli saking dahsyatnya

"Saya ini jomblo mas... Mengertilah perasaan saya... Udah 7 tahun saya menjomblo... Malahan gokotai adik saya udah punya pacar mas.."

Hiks...

Tisu berterbangan dimana mana. Sekali isapan ingus dan acara kembali dilanjutkan

Nikkari mendekati sang partisipan, mencoba menghirup aroma ghaib. Sepasang mata yang author nggak tau itu warna apa melirik ke berbagai arah

"Anda ini...pernah di rape seorang host terkenal ya?"

Hening...

"U-m... I-iya mas"

Delikan tajam menusuk bak hunusan pedang di malam minggu itu sukses membuat Ichigo terdiam

"Tenang saja.. saya takkan mengumbar nama nya, hanya inisial saja"

"Pria yang merape kamu adalah orang yang sangat kampret dan bangke. Berinisial TK yang biasa dipanggil Tsurumaru Kuninaga"

"WOI! TADI KATANYA NGGAK DIUMBAR!!!"

Studio pecah seketika

"M-mari kita lanjutkan.. silahkan Nikkari-san berikan kisi kisinya"

Beruntunglah Tsurumaru adalah pembawa acara yang profesional dan tidak pernah melibatkan kekerasan

Kalau tidak bisa ngamok kek Hasebe

"Orang ini adalah korban dari kemesuman para kakek di kompleknya, sering dibuai namun tak pernah disayang.. saya memilih angka gajian nomor..

sebelas (11)"

 **JENG JENG SERRR**

Manba, mamang bakso super cantik. Selalu dibuai namun tak pernah disayang, karnan baik atau buruk yang akan diterima manba ?

 **CLING CLING CLING**

Huwoo...

Pesona dari manik peridot itu menjalar ke seluruh studio. Menancapkan panah dalam hati yang luka

Indah bak mentari di surga

"Hai neng... Ama Abang Tsuru yuk"

"Abang punya apa ? Helikopter Ama jet punya nggak? Eneng ogah make barang murah"..

 _'eh anjir... Pantang miskin haram pake barang murah, padahal sendirinya pedang yang diperjual belikan'_

"Manba ya?"

Menoleh ke arah Nikkari sembari senyam senyum penuh kecantikan ala princess princess yang selalu ditonton houchou tiap malem Jumat

"Iya mas",

"... Disini saya menggambarkan sesosok bulan dengan berjuta kemesuman"

Nikkari menggigit jari, mencoba berpikir keras

"Apa anda kenal orang ini?"

"Nggak"

"Sayang sekali, sosok ini selalu saja meneror anda dengan sempak bekas"

Manba mulai jijiks

"Sempak bukan sembarang sempak... Ini digunakan untuk pelet.. dan yah, sekarang.. orang itu ada di belakang anda. Kursi nomor 10"

 **JENG JENG JENG** **BRUAAKK DAK CETAAARRR MIAWWW**

"AMPUN MANBA!! KAKEK NGGAK NGULANG LAGI!!"

"KONO KUSO JIJI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Studio menjadi gelap

"Ini partisipan nggak ada yang beres"

"Kali ini pasti bener Nikkari-san. Silahkan kisi kisi nya"

"Ekhem..."

Sorot serius kembali lagi. Dengan tatapan ala aku janda kece yang disayang tetangga sendiri mulai mengintrogasi para peserta

"Orang ini... Sebelas dua belas dengan saya... Seorang janda yang selalu memakai 'guna guna' untuk mantan suami... Saya memilih angka gajian nomor...

Satu"

 **JENG JENG JANDAAA**

Kiyomitsu, Janda sok manis yang selalu memakai guna guna. Konon, ia masih dendam dengan mantan suaminya.. akankah Kiyomitsu tobat?

"Janda cuyy.."

"Kiyomitsu, mengapa anda selalu memakai guna guna?"

"Ya kali... Yasusada malah lebih milih Souza.. janda kembang kampung sebelah"

"Tapi jangan di guna guna juga mbak.." Tsurumaru menengahi

"Mas, mas itu nggak tau perasaan jadi janda! Sakit mas! Selalu ditinggal, katanya ada misi.. taunya dah hamilin Souza 12 bulan!"

Air mata Nikkari turun dengan deras. Ah, Kunti yang satu ini tau rasanya jadi janda

"Nikkari-san, Kenapa banyak yang suka janda ?"

Sekampret kampretnya Tsurumaru, ia masih polos... Walau udah ngerape Ichigo 3 ronde

"Janda lebih hebat di ranjang..."

Ha?

ABANG PILIH YANG MANA

PERAWAN ATAU JANDA

PERAWAN MEMANG MENAWAN

JANDA LEBIH MENGGODA...

"ASEEKK SAWER ADEK BANG!!!"

 **DUM TAK DUM TAK DUM**

KALAU ABANG PILIH PERAWAN

MASIH MUDA MASIH SEGELAN

BELUM DISENTUH ORANG

BELUM BERPENGALAMAN (Ichigo)

KALAU ABANG PILIH JANDA

SUDAH PASTI LEBIH DEWASA

SUDAH BERMAIN CINTA

BANYAK PENGALAMANNYA (Nikkari n Kiyomitsu)

 **YEEE HAAA**

"CUT CUT!!! GELO SEMUA! GUA MENDING NONTON TAYO!!!"

Akhir cerita, tanyangan ini selesai dengan bangkenya...

 _ **Catatan Kecil Author**_ _Hae semua... Ff ini hanyalah parodi dari acara Karma Ant*.. dan tidak bermaksud apa apa..._ _INGAT! INI HANYALAH PENGHIBUR OTAK FUJO YANG AKAN DIGUNAKAN UNTUK UNBK BESOK..._ _KARNAN DAN KIRI TAKKAN TERUNGKAP!!_


End file.
